Unsolved Destinies
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: sequel to Shelby. co-authored with Jessica Salteres. Shelby and the ham hams meet up with Kurica, and go on a search for the elemental stones. new enemies soon attack, but what connections do they have to Shelby?
1. Lets Take a Walk through the Woods!

****

HIYA!! This is the sequel to 'Shelby' my friend Jessica Salteres is writing this with me, as u can see she wrote this chapter. We both hope u like this fic, and as with most fics, this one starts out kinda slow, so just read!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

in hamham clubhouse* 

****

Hamtaro: Now what can we do? 

****

Bijou: I do not know. 

****

Boss: Hmmm... 

****

Sandy: Like,why dont we just..umm.. 

****

Stan: Play Music? 

****

Hamtaro: ..... 

****

Stan: Nevermind. 

****

Bijou: That would be nice... 

****

Boss: I think so too!!! 

****

Bijou: But..It is too hard. 

****

Boss: I mean,i was just playing.Hehe 

****

Cappy: Lets umm... 

****

*all hams hams look at Cappy* 

****

Cappy: Make hats! 

****

Pashmina: Well,one question. 

****

Cappy: Hm? 

****

Pashmina: How do we make them? 

****

Cappy: Umm...*shrug* 

****

Penelope: Ookyoo? 

****

Cappy: Err...Nevermind. 

****

Boss: I know! 

****

Hamtaro: What? 

****

Boss: Let walk through the Woods! 

****

Hamham: Yeah! 

****

*Shelby comes running down the stairs* 

****

Shelby: Hey! 

****

Hamtaro: What is it,Shelby? 

****

Stan: Yeah,babe,what is it? 

****

Shelby: Well..er..you see... 

****

Bijou: Yes? 

****

Shelby: I overheard you guys talking and.. 

****

Hamtaro: Hm? 

****

Shelby: I was wondering if i can go too! 

****

Hamtaro: Ok! Sure! 

****

Bijou: But one problem.. 

****

Boss: What is it,Bijou?! 

****

Bijou: My Pigtails will get all messy. 

****

Hamtaro: Dont Worry!..I'll... 

****

*Boss pushes Hamtaro* 

****

Hamtaro: Ow! 

****

Boss: I'll Help ya! 

****

Bijou: Why thank you. 

****

Boss: *blushes* 

****

Pashmina: It might be scarey though! 

****

Penelope: Ookyoo! 

****

Sandy: I think it sounds like fun! 

****

Shelby: Me too! 

****

Pashmina: Well..ok! 

****

Hamham: Yay!!! 

****

Boss: Well what are we waiting for?! 

****

Hamtaro: Lets go! 

****

*in woods* 

****

Shelby: *looks around* 

****

Cappy: Its scarey! 

****

Bijou: Yes it is. 

****

Boss: Dont worry,Bijou! Im here! 

****

Shelby: I think its cool! 

****

Sandy: Like,me too! 

****

Hamtaro: Its nice though to be walking around! 

****

Stan: *walks over to Shelby* 

****

Stan: Hey babe. 

****

Shelby: hehe your silly,Stan! 

****

Stan: *smiles like an idiot* 

****

Shelby: *laughs* 

****

Shelby: *looks at the ground* 

****

Shelby: Wow! 

****

Hamtaro: What is it? 

****

Shelby: *holds up a rock thats like a crystal* 

****

Shelby: Its beautiful! 

****

Bijou: Wow how beautiful! 

****

Pashmina: Yeah! 

****

Sandy: Totally! 

****

Stan: It is but not more pretty than you,Shelby sweets. 

****

Shelby: *giggles* 

Sandy: *grabs stan by the ear and walks away* 

****

Sandy: Like you have a bad case of flirt! 

****

Stan: Ow! 

****

Boss: After this lets go to the forest! 

****

Hamhams: Ok!!! 

****

************************************************************************ 

****

TO BE CONTINUED! 

****

^.^ there u have it, the 1st chappy! In the next chapter(which I'll be writing) Jessica's ham, which u may have heard of already, Kurica comes! Most likely that is going to be when the fic gets juicier. So, we'll update soon, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Enter Kurica

Hi! K I'm writing this chappy! And um for a little change of pace, just for this ch. I'm going to write like Jessica does. I don't really know how good this ch. Is 'cause I've got a bad case of writers block T.T. Anyway, I'll do the best I can, hope you like!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ham Hams continued walking through the forest. 

Shelby: *thinking* (a/n I'm not gonna say thinking anymore, when someone's thinking it'll be written in italics,ok, ok!) this little blue crystal looks a lot like the Fire Stone…

Stan: whatcha thinkin' about sweet thing? 

Shelby: huh? Oh..nothing Stan!

Stan:…whatever you say…

Suddenly a wolf approached the Ham Ham gang, it snarled ferociously at them. 

Shelby: *draws out Tetsaiga* 

Stan: O.O

Bijou: oh my!

Boss: *stupidly* DON'T FEAR BIJOU MY SWEET! I'LL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! *does little hero stance thingy*

Sandy: O.o; like, oh my god!

Hamtaro: he he..hello there…nice doggy! *gulp*

A Ham girl then jumped down in front of them, she had light blue and white fur, light emerald eyes, an indian headband around her forehead, and a mini one was tied around her light blue bushy tail. She also carried a bow and arrow. 

???: I suggest you all leave here now

Oxnard: *frantic* Y--YES MA'AM!!!

Shelby: Oxnard! Don't let her intimidate you! Idiot!

Stan: *blushing at ???*

Shelby, Sandy: -.-;;

Hamtaro: we don't want any trouble miss, could you at least tell us your name? Please?

???: fine, its Kurica

Howdy: well Miss Kurica, why do we have to leave, we aint doin' anything to you!

Dexter: yes I agree with Howdy!

Kurica: *angry* if you 2 value your lives you won't talk back to me, and you'll leave like I asked!

Howdy: little missy I think you should just go play with your puppy for a while, and we'll leave later!

Dexter: yes, that's sounds like a good idea to me!

Kurica: *pissed* *flips Howdy* *takes out bow and arrow, aims it at Dexter* *shoots it at him*

Dexter: O.O; *narrowly misses being hit*

Shelby: hey, you can't just order us around like that, and you can't hurt our friends! Especially when they didn't do anything to you! *charges Kurica with Tetsaiga* 

Stan: *drool* CHIC FIGHT!

Sandy: *wacks Stan* STANLEY!!

Stan: ow…

Kurica: *blocks Tetsaiga with her bow*

*_*~;* The bow and Tetsaiga clash*;~*_*

Kurica, Shelby: *both are thrown back a little from the clash*

Shelby: *ready for more*

Kurica: *smirk* your strong..maybe you and I can really fight some day, now that would be fun and interesting…um whats your name?

Shelby: Shelby

Kurica: well I hope to fight you again Shelby, but not right now because I'm on a mission to find the elemental stones before 'they do' 

Shelby: *blink* elemental stones?

Kurica: yes, their small jewels that have powers of earth, water, thunder, and fire

Shelby: hey, Kurica, these wouldn't happen to be elemental stones, would they? *show her the fire stone and the new blue crystal they found* 

Kurica: O.O they are….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DONE!!!! It took me 4ever to write this chappy! Like I said I hope you like this ch. And this fic, and I'm sure Jessi does to! Ja for now!

~Sweet Fur~ 


	3. can only be described as ch3!

*cries* NO REVIEWS!!! I'm so sad! So is Jessi! But, hopefully we'll get some this ch.! Jessica wrote this chapter! And now…CH.3!

Chapter 3 

********************* 

Kurica: Hm....But how can...a meer city ham like yourself...get a hold of such power gem..? 

Shelby: I just found it! 

Kurica: *eyes her* 

Shelby:...... 

Stan: o_o Wow I have 2 chicks here now...*looks at Pashmina and Bijou* Actually! 4! 

Sandy: *rolls her eyes*whatever, bro.. 

Kurica: Is this True..? 

Shelby: Is what true?? 

Kurica: that YOU are the chosen...Fire God. 

Shelby:...Excuse me? 

Kurica: I'm sorry. I haven't fully introduced myself. I am Kurica, the indian ham..who also lives as..The wind God...I am a warrior who carries wind and also Speed. *bows* 

Shelby: '_' okay... 

Bijou: Well....does ALL the...uh..Elements was it called? 

Kurica: *keeps her eyes on Shelby and nods* 

Bijou: Well...does ALL the elements have a certain...how should i say..special thing to them? 

Kurica: Why yes. What a good question... 

Hamtaro: what are they? Er....if you don't mind me asking 

Kurica:..... 

Hamtaro:...... 

Kurica: Fire as in what...your little friend..Shelby has. Its the Symbol of Power. 

Water is thy symbol of Healing. Thunder is the symbol for defense and Earth is the symbol of Power. And yet...Finally is Wind also my power. It is the symbol of Speed. 

Shelby: But wait....You never mentioned Wind! 

Kurica: This i know..but it is because...Wind, is an element but..it is not a gem. 

Shelby: Why not? 

Kurica: Because...you see...My power..is in me. I was training with my power ever since i was 4.When....my dad was teaching me...before he...*looks away* 

Shelby: Oh...Well...I'm sorry to hear that.. 

Bijou: Yes..I am also 

Kurica: *turns to Shelby and nods* Thank you. 

Shelby: ^.^ Your welcome! 

Kurica: *smirks* heh.. 

Stan: *runs between Kurica and Shelby* Hey babes, wanna do somethin'? 

Kurica and Shelby looks at eachother. 

Shelby: After you! 

Kurica: I'd be delighted to. 

Kurica: *grabs Stan's arms and uses her another hand and punches him in the jaw* 

Stan: X_x 

Shelby: *giggles* 

Kurica: Heh...Well...i best get going now..The clan awaits my arrival. 

Shelby: *nods* okay! *holds her Tetsaiga down and smiles widely* 

Kurica: May we meet again when you need words of truth and a warriors spirit to guide you through the evil and mean animals and hamsters around this forest. 

Hamtaro: Okay! 

Shelby: Thanks alot! 

Kurica: *nods then jumps into the air, flips then disappears* 

Shelby: Hm....well we need our rest too! 

Boss: Yeah! Lets go to bed for now! 

Sandy: But, like where? 

Shelby: *looks at a BIG tree* 

Shelby: Why don't we sleep on the shade of the tree? 

Ham Hams: YEAH!! 

*all the ham hams rests* 

Kurica stands on a very high tree branch and watches and looks down at Shelby*.... 

Kurica: Sleep Well.....little Princess. 

Kurica walks away in a hazy green mist. 

Shelby: zzzzZZZZZZZzzzz..... 

****************************************************************

^_^ Thanks Jess! Shelby's a princess!!! MWAHAHAHA BOW DOWN TO HER IGNORANT FURRY MASSES! *everyone looks at Sweet Fur* eh heh, PLEASE R/R! I'll write my ch. SOON! 


	4. Botan's a hamster!

Sweet Fur: Konnichiwa minna-san!

Sesshomaru(real one): cut the Japanese Sweet Fur!

SF: okies! Hey guys, look who's back! Fluffy-sama! *huggles Sesshomaru aka Fluffy* ^^

Sesshomaru: *sweatdrop* not again…

SF: we have another guest to! *brings Botan out* its Botan, from YuYu Hakusho!

Botan: Hi everyone! 

SF: *huggles Botan* you'll see why she's here soon, now…CH.4!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n I'm back to my old writing style!

Shelby was in a dark room. It was cold, and it sent chills up her spine. "where am i…" she said. She took a step forward, and a sword was rammed right into her back. She yelled out in pain and fell down. She winced and tried to get up. Shelby looked behind her and saw a hamster who's glowing golden eyes were only visible, he pulled the sword out of her back, and licked the blood from it. Shelby studied him, mainly his eyes. "who are you?…why did you do that.." she choked out. She could see him smirk, but she still couldn't really see his face. Shelby continued to look into his golden eyes and suddenly it came to her. Shelby's eyes widened, "it-its you I know you, Ji--" she was cut off by the hamster who stuck his sword through her chest. She cried out again as her blood soaked the ground. Shelby tried to reach for Tetsaiga, but it was gone! The hamster laughed evily and held his sword above Shelby, getting ready to make the final blow. Shelby closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed. But just as he brought the sword down, she woke up.

Shelby was breathing hard, and sweating. "it was just a dream.." she thought. "but why did it feel so real?" she said quietly. Shelby reached behind her back to make sure Tetsaiga was still there. It was. Shelby sighed and looked up at the sky, it was getting to be evening. 

Stan opened one eye and saw Shelby. He sat down by her. "hey what's up girl, I thought you were asleep?" he asked, putting his arm around her. "I was, but I had a nightmare and woke up" Shelby replied. "oh, hey you wanna talk about it? You know you can tell me anything, Shelby sweets!" Stan said trying to cheer her up. Shelby smiled a little, "no its ok, I'll be fine Stan. Thanks though" Shelby said sweetly and kissed Stan on the cheek. Stan gave a mischivous smile, but just as he was going to do something, an arrow shot into the tree next to them. 

Shelby then became alert, she got up, looked ahead, and was prepared to draw Tetsaiga at any moment. A big white hamster stepped out from the shadows, he carried a bow and some arrows. "who the hell are you, and why in the hell did you shoot that thing over here!" Shelby asked angrily. Hamtaro and the other Ham hams then woke up. "vat is going on here?" Bijou asked curiously. "I don't know Bijou babe" Stan replied in a nervous voice. "guys step back, this is gonna be messy!" Shelby told her friends, drawing Tetsaiga. Boss, Stan, and Hamtaro got the girls a little ways down the hill and stood in front of them protectively with the other boy hams. "I'll ask you again, what is your name!" Shelby asked impatiently. No reply. "grr..ANSWER ME!" she yelled. "that's none of your concern, since you'll be dead soon!" the hamster said, getting his bow and arrows ready. "fine then, I guess I'll just have to keep slicing you with Tetsaiga until your ready to talk!" Shelby said and got into fighting stance. 

The ham shot another arrow at Shelby, who easily dodged. "TAKE THIS!" Shelby shouted, and sliced his side with Tetsaiga. "pretty impressive!" he said, and quickly shot a arrow at Shelby who was right in front of him. Luckily for Shelby she was small enough, and fast enough to duck and dodge just in time. The ham smirked, a blue aura surrounded him, he chanted some things, and then a bunch of weird little mutant hamster things sprung up from the ground, and faced Shelby. "what the hell?" Shelby said taken back. "there's gotta be at least 50 of those things!" she exclaimed. "ha! Gonna make it a lot harder to fight, huh Shelby?" the ham said. Shelby gritted her teeth, and got Tetsaiga ready. She charged them and took out two. One came around and kicked her in the stomach. Damn!" Shelby said and got up. She charged again, being a little more careful, she managed to take out 3, and dodge one's attack. 2 suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her arms, holding her there. "huh?" Shelby said confused. Another one of them then stood in front of her and smirked. Its body then became like stone, it rammed Shelby in the stomach, making her hit a tree. As she hit the tree Shelby coughed up a little blood. They all then closed in on her, ready to kill. "I'm just going to watch as my little creations devour you, Shelby!" the ham said. 

A strong gust of wind then came, and sent some of the mutant hams soaring, killing a few, and the rest back away from Shelby. "oh god, what now!" Shelby exclaimed and looked over. Kurica was standing there, she was in fighting stance, and she had fire in her eyes. "k-Kurica!" Shelby said happily getting up and walking over to her. "hey Shelby, it looks like you need some help killing these weird little bastards!" Kurica said. "ya, it would be nice, their a lot tougher than they look" Shelby said happily. "lets get 'em then Shelby!" Kurica said. Shelby nodded. The duo then charged the freaky little mutant hamsters. Kurica was killing them off with her wind powers, and Shelby was slicing and dicing them with Tetsaiga. They were done within 2 minutes! The ham stood there with his eyes wide, and mouth open. Kurica and Shelby turned and faced him. "damn you both!" he said angrily. "now its your turn!" Shelby said, pointing Tetsaiga at him.

He frantically shot an arrow at them, Kurica smirked and snapped it in half with her wind powers. "let me show you how its done!" she said and held up her bow, she then shot an arrow at him. He tried to get away but he got cut across the shoulder. Kurica and Shelby then moved in closer, until they were right in front of him. Before they could make their final blows though, something landed on top of him, knocking him out cold. Kurica and Shelby sweatdropped, "what the hell?" they both said in unison. A hamster with light blue fur, pink eyes, and that was wearing a pink kimono lifted her head up. "ouch.." she said, and reached for an oar that was on the hamster's head. "and who are you?" Shelby asked sweatdropping. The hamster looked up at them and sweatdropped. "oh, goodness I'm sorry, I got knocked off my oar while I was flying up there, by a very powerful gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere! And well, here I am now!" she said in a very cheerful voice. "oh my" she said noticing she had landed on the evil white hamster, so she got up off him. "oh, yes my name is Botan!' she said cheerfully. 

"Botan, huh?" Shelby said. "explain to us how you can fly, Botan" Kurica asked. "oh, well you see, I'm Lord Hamenma's assistant/guide. I need to be able to fly because sometimes I have to transport hamsters from this realm, into others." Botan said simply. Kurica and Shelby blinked, "oook" they both said. "who's this, 'Hamenma person'?" Shelby asked. "that's Lord Hamenma, and I'm surprised you haven't heard of him! He's pretty much the ruler of all hamsters, when a ham dies, he can decide where they go! He is more well known throughout the 'Ham world' as we call it, and that's basically a world where hamsters are the dominant creature, there are no humans there. So, do you understand now?" Botan explained. Kurica nodded. "I guess so" Shelby said. "good!" Botan said happily. 

The other Ham hams then came running to the scene. "Hi Kurica!" Hamtaro greeted happily. "Hey Kurica babe, its good to see you again!" Stan said. Kurica gave no comment. "you two, are like so totally cool! You beat those guys so easily!" Sandy said. "and who's this?" Pashmina asked, gesturing to Botan. Botan smiled, "I'm Botan!" she said cheerfully. "its nice to meet you Botan!" Hamtaro said. Botan smiled. "well, I better be going now, I'm searching for 2 hams by the names of Shelby and Kurica!" Shelby, Kurica, and the ham hams looked stunned. "I'm Shelby" "and I'm Kurica" Shelby and Kurica said. "Bingo! Mission accomplished!" Botan exclaimed as cheerful as ever. "Botan, why exactly are you looking for us?" Kurica asked suspiciously. "because you both are extremely strong, and Lord Hamenma wants you to help us fight the evil we know as 'them' right now, before they can get hold of all the Elemental stones!" Botan said. "Oh, and Shelby, we already know you have the Fire, and Water Stones." She finished. "um..Botan, you should come back to the clubhouse with us, and we'll talk this over. Kurica, you better come to." Shelby said. Botan nodded, "alright!" "ok, I'll come" Kurica said. 

So Botan, and Kurica followed Shelby and the other Ham hams to the clubhouse. While they were walking Stan walked over to Kurica. He smiled at her, and he put his arm around her. He began to say some things to her also. Shelby didn't let this go unnoticed. She didn't say anything, and just continued to walk. All the while Botan was happily chatting away with the Ham hams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SF: yup, I turned Botan here into a cute lil fuzzy hamster! And I'm sorry if Hamenma is a little lame, but its all I can think of. And no, he doesn't act like Koenma. If you don't watch YuYu Hakusho, and don't know what Botan looks like, tell me in a review or e-mail me and I'll send u a pic!

Botan: I'm a hamster! ^^

Sesshomaru: *brushing his hair*

SF, Botan, Sesshomaru: JA NE!


	5. guards, princesses, and Xaith Kotaru

Chapter 5 

******************************************** 

At the clubhouse:: 

Kurica is sitting at the corner while the other hams talk at the table. 

Botan: So anyway we have to help gather the gems! 

Howdy: I really don't get this....! 

Dexter: Never do, Howdy. 

Howdy: ah, shattup! 

Shelby: stop it! Both of you! 

Howdy and Dexter: o_o Sorry!! 

Shelby:..uhhh...thanks! 

All ham hams stay quiet as Kurica sits in the corner of the room with her eyes closed. 

Shelby: _o Uh...you can continue now! 

Botan: Err...alrighty then! Um...oh *hits herself gently on the head with hand and her tongue slightly out* How silly of me!!! hehe 

Shelby: What?? 

Botan: I also forgot to say! Kurica!!!! Oh Kurica!!! 

Kurica stays in her spot but narrows eyes towards Botan. 

Botan: Don't ya remember me?!? *sounding excited* 

Kurica: Yes... 

Botan: So..i get no hi?! :O 

Kurica: Pfft....Fine...Hello Botan. 

Botan: YAY!!! Hello! 

Shelby: So, you two know eachother? 

Botan: Yep!!! 

Shelby: Oh... 

Botan: and YOU should remember us as well! 

Shelby: huh?? 

Botan: I am you Guardian!!!!! :D 

Shelby: oh..and Kurica?? 

Kurica: *slowly gets up* I am...your guard to protect you when you are in need.. 

Shelby: am I something? 

Botan: Yes!!! you are.... 

Botan and Kurica: The Princess ((Kurica said it in a calm voice and Botan yelled in exitment)) 

Shelby: O_O'' *shocked* 

Bijou: Oh my...How beautiful. 

Kurica: Yes...quite. 

Botan: And your past Husband is known as Xaith Kotaru!!! 

Kurica: *has a mean look upon her face* 

Botan: Oh..and Kurica Doesn't like him! 

Shelby: Er...why not?? 

Kurica: Reasons.We are enemies.. 

Shelby: Oh..okay then.. 

Botan: We have to travel to him!! 

Shelby: But where? 

Botan: Um...the first place i would look..is..err.. 

Kurica: Dont tell me you forgot,Botan... 

Botan: Okay,i wont... 

Kurica:..... 

Botan: hehehe 

Kurica: Oriandio'.... 

Shelby: Ori...andio? 

Kurica: Y-- 

Botan: *talks over Kurica* Yeah!! thats right!! 

Kurica: ...*sigh* 

Shelby: Well...where exactly is that? 

Botan raises her paw and suddenly a map appears. 

Botan: Here, use this! 

Hamtaro: o_O 

Bijou: Oh my... 

Stan and Sandy: Cool! 

Shelby: But, um...how does Xaith look...if you mind me asking. 

Botan: Well..He has a ham sized cape. He has brown fur..golden eyes and a red fighting headband. 

Shelby:...Oh 

Kurica: *under her breath* I hope we never find him.. 

Botan: What was that..? 

Kurica: Nothing. 

Shelby: But i thought you said to look for Hamenma! 

Botan: Yeah but we need the o high and mighty Xaith!!!! 

Kurica: Pfft....High and mighty... 

Botan: And he's kinda Like...Kuirca! 

Shelby: I can tell...! 

Kurica:...... 

Botan: But yeah! He's.... Hot! 

Shelby: hehe 

Shelby: hmmm....is he serious? 

Botan: Yep! Very! 

Botan: *points to Kurica* Like her! 

Kurica: Dont Compare me to that fool. 

Botan: *whispers to Shelby* She just doesn't want to admit it.. 

Kurica: .... *heard her but has no comment* 

************************************************************************

REVIEW!!!! I'll write my ch. Soon!, JA NE!


	6. Oriando'

Sorry for the late update, long story! Anyway, HERE'S CHAPTER 6!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ham Hams, Kurica, and Botan then embarked on a journey to Oriando'. Shelby thought about what Botan had said earlier, about what Xaith Kotaru looked like. "he sounds just like him.." Shelby thought. "Jinto…could it be?.." she said to herself. 

"is there something wrong Shelby?" Hamtaro asked cheerfully. 

"no, I'm fine Hamtaro, just thinking." Shelby replied. 

Shelby noticed Stan hitting on Kurica again, she was starting to get very pissed at this. "so, Botan, are you sure you know where we're going?" Shelby asked. 

"yep! I'm following the map!"

"che, we'd probably be going in circles if she wasn't" Kurica commented. 

Botan chose to ignore that last comment, " it will take us a while though, its at the top of Ham-Land."

"um..and where exactly is that?" Pashmina asked. 

"well…somewhere close to us in this area!" Botan replied. The other ham hams sweatdropped. 

They finally made it to the Ham-land entrance, which was only visible to hamsters. It was like a portal, it was in a crevice under a big tree. Botan led them all in, and then into the portal. When they all got there, there were surrounded by a vast green field and they could spot a nearby village. They walked into the village and there were hamsters EVERYWHERE! 

"is all of ham-Land like this? all these hamsters?" Shelby asked. 

"yes, there are an awful lot of us here, that's for sure!" Botan replied happily.

Oxnard suddenly stopped. "hif hif hif…" he said sniffing the air. "SUNFLOWER SEEDS!" he exclaimed and rushed to a food stand where they were selling, what else, but sunflower seeds. 

"Oxnard! We have no time for sidetrips we must make it to Oriando' ASAP!" Botan exclaimed.

"awww….but Botan! I'm starving! And I haven't had a seed for at least an hour!" Oxnard whined, his stomach growling. 

Botan sweatdropped and sighed. "oh alright, we'll get some sunflower seeds! But when we're done eating its off on our way again! Got that everyone?" Botan said, and all the Ham hams nodded. 

So they all got their sunflower seeds and took a lunch break. As soon as they were done, they continued on their way to Oriando' like they promised Botan. 2 hours later they finally made it! And ten more minutes of trudging up a hill to the tall, luxurious castle in Oriando'. They made it up to the castle and stopped for a breather before they knocked. Stan wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that Shelby's past life's husband was supposed to be here. He loved Shelby and wanted her all to himself. So this wouldn't help, and Stan didn't know quite how to handle it. Botan cheerfully knocked on the castle door. A guard answered and shot the ham-hams a cold glare. 

"visitors…." He said smirking evilly. "prepare….TO DIE!" he exclaimed and pulled out a sword, all the hams gasped. Just as he was preparing to charge, Kurica made an extremely powerful gust of wind appear and take him soaring away! 

"great goin' Kurica babe!" Stan said winking at her. 

" ya Kurica you were great!" Hamtaro added.

"…well, that was sure unexpected!" Botan said. 

"NOT SO FAST!" the Hams heard a bunch of voices say at once. 

"Heke?" they all said confused. Then, a bunch of different guards with different weapons appeared in front of them. 

"oh lord! We're not even in the front door yet and their already trying to slotter us!" Shelby said rolling her eyes. 

Just then, the Fire Stone, which Shelby had tucked away safely in her bandanna, began to glow. A HUGE fire blast shot out at the guards, blasting them to high heaven! All the Ham hams blinked.

"ooooooook……" Botan said sweatdropping. 

When the gang of hams walked into the castle, a ham appeared in front of them, one which had no weapons but a sword that was sheathed. The ham was very handsome, he had brown fur, beautiful golden eyes, he wore a hamster size cape(black), and he wore a red fighting headband. Shelby gave a small gasp when she saw him and muttered under her breath, "its him!…Jinto."

Botan smiled cheerfully, "and here he is, Xaith Kotaru's reincarnation!." 

Kurica turned her head away from him. "asshole…" she said under her breath. 

Botan sweatdropped, "oh don't mind her, Master Xaith.." 

Tears suddenly began to slowly fill Shelby's eyes. "J-Jinto!" she cried out as a tear rolled down her cheek and all the Ham hams looked at her. 

"Shelby…" Botan said softly, worried. 

Shelby couldn't bare to stay in the same room as him any longer. She rushed out the castle door as fast as she could, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. That hamster had given her the biggest betrayal of her life and she never wanted to see him again! "SHELBY!" Stan shouted and ran after her. After that, Jinto disappeared. 

Shelby ran into a field by a stream and sat down, trying to stop crying. She then felt someone approach her, she looked behind herself and saw Stan. 

"Shelby…" Stan said in a somewhat puzzled voice………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! WHO KNOWS! Well I sorta do, but I aint tellin'! now, PLEASE I BEG U PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!! Only one review and we're up to six chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Truth and Death

****

Chapter 7 

****

Truth and Death.. 

Botan: oh, Shelby! *goes to run after her*

Kurica: *stops her* don't……let her handle it Botan..

Botan: *sigh* I guess your right….

The ham hams camped for a rest and in front of a campfire. 

Bijou: How Lovely! 

Hamtaro: Yep! 

Oxnard: *roasts his sunflower seed and eats it* 

Boss: *looks at Oxnard as if he were crazy* 

Oxnard: Krmph , Krmph, You know...This isn't half bad!! 

But as they all do that, Stan and Shelby are at the stream in the field Shelby ran into. 

Stan: ….Shelby…what's the matter? Why'd you run off in tears like that?

Shelby: *a few more tears roll down her cheeks* *no comment*

Stan: Shelby..please, tell me! 

Shelby: *tries her best to fight back more tears* that hamster….i hate him…..Kurica and Botan say he was my past life's husband…….but….he..we…*sigh* in this life, he used to be my boyfriend. We had the same martial arts teacher…that's how we met. Oh, I loved him so much! As he loved me..his name in this life is Jinto…we would probably still be together..if he hadn't betrayed me like he did..*another tear rolls down her cheek* 

Stan: *a little taken back by the boyfriend thing* …Shelby?….what exactly did he do?…

Shelby: one day…..he called me to talk to him……I'll never forget what happened…he told me goodbye and that we couldn't be together any longer, when I asked him why he attacked me! We fought, for a short time…then our teacher, Myosa, came..and he left…I haven't seen him since…..until today…

Stan: *thinks: WHAT! He attacked her!? I'll kill him!*

Shelby: *bursts out in tears and hugs Stan* I loved him so much..and yet I can't forget him!

Stan: *hugs Shelby tightly* don't worry baby, I'm here…*leans down to kiss her*

*Kurica jumps in out of no where* 

Kurica: Its almost time to continue our journey..I know where we're going... *smirk* 

Shelby: *wipes tears away quickly* Oh Okay! 

Stan:......Okay... 

Kurica: Oh..? Did I interrupt something personal..? 

Stan and Shelby both answer at the same time... 

Shelby: No! 

Stan: Yes! 

Shelby looks at Stan as Stan then becomes very nervous. 

Kurica: *laughs a bit* Sure... 

*Kurica disappears in a hazy green mist* 

Shelby: I'm sorry I cried like that Stan, but I've never told ANYONE what happened between Jinto and I that day…

Stan: Oh, hey, its alright, really, you know, like I said before you can tell me anything, Shelby babe!

Shelby: *smiles a bit* ya, I know…lets go back to the others now…

Stan: ok… 

*At night all the hams were sleeping but Shelby and Kurica stood awake, looking at the stars* 

Shelby: Um...Kurica? 

Kurica: Hm..? 

Shelby: Do you like Stan? 

Kurica then laughs a tiny bit. 

Kurica:..Of Course not, Shelby. 

Shelby: Oh... 

Kurica: But..the question is..Do YOU Have feelings for him? 

Shelby: *nods* 

Kurica: *smiles a bit* Why not tell him..? 

Shelby:...Well...I…er, he knows….i've told him…but..i also told him..that I couldn't be with him…… 

Kurica: I see. 

Shelby: *sigh* I hope we don't see Jinto--er, Xaith again…..

Kurica: don't worry, we don't need him! He's nothing but a worthless coward. 

Shelby: Hmmmm...Do you LIKE Xaith? 

Kurica: ...Well... Of course Not...I-- 

*Stan suddenly gets up and walks over to Shelby* 

Stan: Oh....um....Hi Kurica 

Kurica:...Hello. 

Stan: Kurica..Do you...er...think you can leave for a few secs...? 

Kurica: Okay.. 

*Kurica runs into a forest* 

Stan: Ok...um...Shelby.... 

Shelby: What? 

Stan: I wanted to tell you….all those times I flirted with Kurica,…..ya know I just did it for fun, but I notice, it sorta makes you mad..and I don't want that……

Shelby:…..oh…. 

Stan: ...I...Shelby, I want you to know…I only love you!

Shelby: *turns her head a bit* Stan, i know…we've been through this already…

Stan: ….i know……its just that..well with everything that's been going on….i….*pulls Shelby close to him* 

Shelby: …..Stan, before you say anything else…I know I told you I didn't feel right about us before but…I've been rethinking a lot and…..well, while I promised myself to never love anyone else again…but Stan…I know in my heart I love you and want to be with you more than anything…so I take that back……I don't care about Jinto anymore…*smiles up at Stan*

Stan: *kisses her* *holds her close to him*

*Where Kurica's at, In the forest* 

Kurica walks through the forest, Not getting lost though, Cause she knew this place well. 

Kurica: ....Pfft...If I Like Xaith? What A question.... 

Kurica then Hears something rustling in the bushes. 

Kurica: *with her back turned*...Xaith Kotaru. 

Xaith: Where is Shelby, Kurica...? 

Kurica: She wouldn't even know you any longer. She forgot her past.. 

Xaith: she already knows me from this life, you see 

Kurica:...Why would I tell a heartless coward like yourself such personal Info..? 

Xaith: Kurica , Kurica, Kurica...You'll never learn, Will you..? 

Kurica: From you..? I doubt it. 

Xaith slowly unsheathes his Masamune (( Name of the sword)) 

Kurica: Besides...I alo-- 

She gets cut off by a sharp pain in her back. 

Xaith laughs. 

Xaith: You fool. I Will find Shelby and makes her mine...Once again. 

Kurica: *smirk* Dont....*cough* Party so soon.....this is just..*cough cough* The beginning.And at the end...I Will Haunt you and have my revenge.... 

Kurica faints right in front of Xaith who just laughs. 

Xaith: Well...Now that The smartest, Most experienced and....I GUESS...Strongest is gone. It Should be easy to get..my princess back. 

*back to where Shelby and Stan are at* 

*in a tent, Botan Pops out* 

Botan: *yawn* What a good nap! =D huh? Did I interrupt something?

Shelby: *shakes head*

Stan: *winks at Shelby*

Shelby: *winks back*

******************************************************************************************************************* 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Jessi wrote this chap. Is Kurica dead? Is she alive? Will Xaith/Jinto take Shelby back like he says? ^^ CLIFFIE'S!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU PIZZA!


End file.
